The purpose of this research is to extend the understanding of the effects of RPE debridement and subsequent RPE cell transplantation on the morphologic changes on the retina and choriocapillaris. Specifically, the applicant will (1) document the geographic extent of choriocapillaris atrophy after debridement of the RPE with and without RPE healing; (2) determine if transplantation of donor RPE immediately after RPE debridement with mitomycin C will prevent atrophy of the choriocapillaris and damage to the overlying retina; (3) determine if delayed RPE transplantation will induce morphologic evidence of regeneration of the choriocapillaris and/or retina; (4) study the fate of RPE cells surgically transplanted onto Bruch's membrane; and (5) determine the mechanism by which transplanted RPE cells attach to Bruch's membrane in vivo.